


Have Courage And Be Kind

by Esperata



Series: Fairy Tales Retold [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ballroom Dancing, Cinderella - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Fairy Tale Retellings, Jim as Fairy Godmother, M/M, POV change in chapter 5, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock is the youngest of his father's three children and has the least expectations of escaping his life of drudgery. Happily his friend Jim is determined to help him out.A retelling of "Cinderella"





	1. A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the character of Michael into this tale before seeing any of Discovery, so she is in no way representative of Sonequa Martin's character.

Spock opened his eyes the moment the chronometer switched to showing 0600.

One thing he had inherited from his father’s side was the Vulcan ability to keep time. Unfortunately he had also inherited the human’s need for sleep from his mother. Still he pulled himself upright and took a moment to remember his dream. It was the same as always but he took comfort from the fact.

In his dream he was back on Vulcan, walking across a vast expanse of dry desert. As he crests the top of a particularly high dune, he looks down and sees an oasis of sparkling blue water. Stumbling forward he begins the descent yet as he does his vision begins to blur. The oasis shifts and splits into two identical pools, shimmering side by side. He blinks the dust from his eyes and then finds himself not looking at pools in an oasis but eyes in a face. And not far off but right in front of him.

The figure smiles lovingly.

And that’s when Spock awakens.

He had frequently hypothesised about this dream. Was it portentous? Or was it merely the wish he had to see someone smile at him like that.

“Spock!”

The voice shattered his quiet moment and he hurried out of his cupboard of a room into the kitchen. Unfortunately for Spock, his half-brother Sybok inherited no such pressing need for sleep since he had no human parents himself and always made sure Spock was up at 6.

“You’re late,” Sybok declared. “Now you’ll be running behind all day.”

“Not so. I will work faster and be on time for the majority of my chores.”

“If you can dilly dally over your chores then I shall suggest to father you have not enough to do.”

Spock silently poured the water in the pot for tea and hoped Sybok would not press their father into giving him more to do.

“You better wake Michael,” Sybok told him. “She has lessons this morning.”

Spock merely nodded and picked up a cup of tea to take to his half-sister.

While his half-brother was always up early, his half-sister never was. Being fully human, she required more sleep than she ever managed to get. This meant she was always cranky when awoken… and it was always Spock’s job to wake her.

“Michael.” He spoke softly, hoping to ease her into wakefulness. “You must rouse yourself. Your lessons are less than an hour from now.”

She reacted predictably by pulling the blankets high over her head with an irritated mumble.

“Michael.” Spock spoke louder. “I brought you tea.”

He moved closer and laid a gentle hand on the mound of blankets. This proved the wrong thing to do however as she reared up angrily. She quickly forgot whatever she had in mind to say though as Spock was startled and dropped the cup onto the bed.

“Ahhh! You idiot! That’s hot!”

“It did not land on you-” Spock began but she interrupted indignantly.

“Excuse me? I should know if it landed on me or not and I’m sure it did!” She scrambled out of bed. “I’m going to run it under cold water. _You_ better strip the bed. And fetch me another cup of tea!”

Michael slammed the bathroom door shut leaving Spock to gather up the cup and saucer. As he quickly stripped the soiled bedding he heard the shower start.

At least it had got Michael to prepare herself for her day.

Even if it had left Spock with more chores.

ƆC

It was late lunchtime before Spock managed to return to the relative safety of the kitchen.

He was hoping he’d have time to sit with something to eat before being summoned again for some trivial piece of housework that either of his siblings could do just as easily.

It was with genuine pleasure though that he realised he had a guest.

“Jim.”

The human smiled warmly

“I was beginning to think you’d run away without telling me.”

Spock ignored the familiar teasing.

“I had to change Michael’s bedding,” he informed his friend while fetching them both some leftovers.

“Let me guess. She has weak wrists and can’t manage something so heavy as a sheet?”

“To be fair, I did spill tea on her this morning.”

Jim grinned delightedly.

“It couldn’t happen to a nicer girl.”

“That is unkind,” Spock admonished. “Besides, the tea spilt on her bed not her.”

“Pity,” Jim muttered before changing the subject. “You’ll never guess what!”

“I doubt I shall,” Spock agreed.

“Starfleet are hosting a big party tonight.”

Spock waited patiently to find out why this should be of any interest to him. As a student at the Academy, Jim frequently went to parties there which he would then relay details of to Spock. He did not usually feel the need to announce them in this manner.

“See Starfleet Medical managed quite a coup and lured some up and coming doctor over from Georgia. Though rumours I heard suggested it was less him rushing _to_ join as rushing _from_ a divorce. _Anyway_ , Starfleet want to show off the cosmopolitan metropolis of San Francisco sooo...” Jim grinned as he reached his point, “everyone’s invited!”

For a moment Spock felt a flicker of excitement. He met so few people that a gathering, especially one of skilled people such as attended Starfleet, sounded like a dream.

He swiftly realised that was likely all it would be as his father disapproved of the organisation. Spock was lucky to receive visits from Jim and that was merely because the human disdained to obey the Ambassador and chose to sneak in.

Spock shook his head sadly.

“I do not expect my father to attend.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Every Ambassador residing in San Francisco has received an invitation. It would be quite rude to refuse. Besides which, local gossip is this doctor would be quite the catch for someone. Want to bet your siblings insist on attending?”

Spock considered his half-brother and sister. Like him they were destined to remain under their father’s jurisdiction until they found suitable partners. Both found their father’s regulations too limiting – Sybok because he couldn’t expand his research as he wished and Michael because she couldn’t release her emotions freely as she wished.

Yet their father set high standards in all things for his children. A suitable match did not crop up every day. It was therefore inevitable they would compete for this doctor.

The comm system buzzed and Sarek’s voice was heard.

“Spock. Attend me in my office.”

“Told you,” Jim said confidently.

Spock left his friend and went to find out what his father wished of him.


	2. A Wish

“Enter.”

Sarek’s tone was not cold, since that would be as emotional an indicator as warm, but it was empty. Spock had never learnt to tell his father’s thoughts from his speech and consequently he tried to maintain his own stoicism in his presence.

He said nothing as he entered the room and moved to stand before his father.

“We have received an invite,” Sarek informed him. “Both Michael and Sybok will need their formal wear for this evening.”

“You are going to the Academy?”

Spock realised his error at once but it was too late to take back his surprised utterance.

“You are remarkably well informed… I must conclude you have had a visitor from Starfleet. The young human, Jim, perhaps?”

“It is the talk of Starfleet,” Spock attempted to explain calmly. “All the cadets are spreading word of the party.”

“Yet I distinctly recall banning that individual from our residence. Your disobedience must be dealt with.”

Spock held his tongue from explaining that it was not his fault if Jim chose to sneak in. It hardly seemed logical to him to punish him for another’s actions. But then perhaps his father recognised that humans were often more inclined to obey if another suffered for their crimes.

“I expect you anticipated coming this evening,” his father suggested, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Spock chose not to respond, knowing any response would only further his shame – the one being a lie and the other seeming egotistical.

“It would be illogical to bring you. There is the possibility of a good match, as I am sure your confidant told you. Logically, either Michael or Sybok would be the preferred choice, it being unknown at this stage which gender the doctor prefers. There would be no sense in bringing inferior competition.

“As recompense for your infraction of the rules today, you will stay at home and prepare the house in case the man decides to visit tomorrow. It would not do to follow a good first impression tonight with a disreputable homestead tomorrow. That will be all.”

It took Spock a moment to recognise the dismissal and then he briskly bowed and left without a word.

As he made his way back to the relative sanctuary of the kitchen he reprimanded himself for ever hoping to attend such a function. Even if there had been no prospective groom available, his father would not wish to expose him to Starfleet’s idealistic views. He all too frequently complained of Spock’s overly optimistic view of humanity.

“Well?” Jim immediately asked with a grin. “Told you the ambassador would be going.”

“My father, my brother and my sister may well be going. _I_ shall not.”

“What?” Jim’s grin disappeared. “But everyone was invited! Why isn’t he letting you go?”

“Partly as punishment because of your continued visits,” Spock snapped before instantly feeling guilty. He took a deep breath, acknowledged his anger was towards himself for his foolish dream of attending, and set it aside.

Jim was looking forlorn and Spock attempted to reassure him.

“That was unjust of me. I appreciate your continued visits and prefer them to a solitary party.”

“Thanks Spock. It’s just so unfair though.”

“What is, is,” Spock replied instinctively. It was a phrase that he fell back on often. “My father wishes Sybok or Michael to be chosen by the doctor. It is therefore unnecessary for me to attend.”

“And what about what you wish for Spock?”

Spock met Jim’s sympathetic gaze and relented.

“I would wish to attend yet it is of no importance. There will be other opportunities.”

Jim opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by yet another summons.

“Spock? Where _are_ you! I need my hair styled! And my silver dress… Are you listening?”

Jim smiled wryly.

“Guess your father’s told the terrible twosome.”

“Please do not call them that,” Spock admonished as he stood to go to Michael. “I believe I will be busy this afternoon. Enjoy your party Jim.”

Jim looked thoughtfully at his friend’s retreating back before a devilish grin spread across his face. He had the most brilliant idea.

Who said wishes couldn’t come true?

ƆC

Spock could not remember having such a busy afternoon.

Michael had been unsatisfied with everything from the way her hair had dried to the shine on her shoes. Sybok had not been much better, insisting Spock debate with him on a range of topics to ensure he had a response planned for any question. Between testing his brother with philosophy, and helping his sister change outfits several times over, Spock was both mentally and physically exhausted by the time Sarek descended from his office to collect his children.

“Do not forget to clean in our absence,” he reminded his youngest son. “I will be most dissatisfied if we return to find the house unready to receive visitors.”

Spock merely nodded and watched them leave before wandering back to the kitchen for something to eat.

He was quite shocked to find Jim sat there with his feet resting on the table.

“There you are!” the human declared as if Spock had been keeping him waiting. “Come on. We don’t have much time.”

“Time?” Spock replied rather dumbly. “Time for what?”

“To get you ready for the ball!”

Spock shook his head, more in confusion than denial.

“Father said-”

“Sarek need never know,” Jim interrupted before coming over to look Spock in the eye. “How many opportunities like this will there be really? Do you honestly want to miss a once in a lifetime event like this one?”

“No,” Spock admitted, unwilling to lie yet not prepared to give in to hope again yet. “However my family will recognise me if I attend. And I have chores to do here.”

“They won’t recognise you after I’m done with you,” Jim declared. “And _I’ll_ do your chores here.”

“You? I could not ask you to miss the party-”

“You don’t have to ask Spock. You’re my friend. I’ll have plenty of opportunities to have fun… you might never have such an opportunity again.”

Spock was almost overwhelmed by his sudden affection for this most generous of humans.

“How may I repay you?”

Jim grinned broadly.

“By going to that party and having the best time possible.”


	3. The Ball

Jim had gone to a lot of trouble to disguise Spock.

He’d dressed him in a multi-hued jacket, that flared out over Spock’s hips and hung down to his knees effectively altering his outline, and given him a pair of soft boots that clung to his calves but had a thick wedge, elevating Spock’s height several inches.

But it was with his face and hair Jim expended most effort. He raided Michael’s room and showed a remarkable knowledge of makeup to adjust Spock’s features. There was blusher to exemplify his cheeks and eye shadow to soften his gaze. His short hair was then woven with numerous extensions that created the impression of much longer hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back.

Spock noted with admiration the variety of colours Jim had chosen to weave into his dark locks. Some matched his natural skin tone while others brought out the shade of his makeup. A few even echoed the colours shimmering in his cinched jacket.

“This is most impressive,” Spock complimented him.

“Yeah, you do look pretty good, even if I do say so myself.” Jim grinned. “Now get going and enjoy yourself.”

That had been an hour ago and Spock felt a stab of guilt that he was not making the most of the opportunity his friend’s effort had bought him. But the simple truth was, Spock had never been in such an assembly of people before and he had no idea how to interact with them.

Several of them had approached him and made flattering remarks but all Spock could do in response was shy away.

Which was how he found himself now, several rooms away from the party, browsing the shelves of the Academy library and wondering if it wouldn’t be better to spend his evening reading.

“Sorry. Didn’t know this hiding place was taken.”

The voice momentarily startled Spock and he spun to face his unexpected company.

It was a human man in an unmarked beige outfit. Spock briefly scanned it but saw no insignia. In fact it looked like remarkably casual clothes for such a formal event.

He looked up to meet the human’s gaze and found the other man’s eyes returning from their own journey. There was something honest in the blue eyed look that reassured Spock. So far this evening he’d been aware of others noting his trappings but not seeing _him_. This man seemed to be looking right at him.

“There is plenty of room,” Spock offered. “You are welcome to join me.”

“Well thank ye,” the man drawled with a soft smile and made his way further into the room.

Spock wondered at the odd pronunciation. It did not seem to fit with the clipped tones he’d come to expect from tutors nor the fast paced language of students.

“If it is not too personal a question, where are you from? I am aware that many people have come to tonight’s event yet I do not recognise your accent.”

The man seemed momentarily surprised but not offended.

“I’m… ah… from the Southern states,” he replied. “You from Vulcan?”

Spock was used to people making this particular error.

“I was in fact born here. My father is Vulcan, my mother was human.”

“Was?”

A glimmer of sadness washed through Spock.

“She died when I was young.”

“I grieve with thee.”

The formal Vulcan words surprised Spock and he looked with new wonder at his companion.

“Thank you.”

For a long few seconds they stood quietly, watching each other but each lost in their own thoughts. Then the human broke the silence.

“You aren’t one of the mob trying to catch the ‘eligible doctor’ then?”

“I am not. To my mind it did not seem logical to assume a man reputedly coming from a divorce would be immediately looking for a new partner.”

“Mine neither,” the human agreed, grinning wryly.

“And yourself?” Spock queried, strangely nervous. “You are not seeking to catch the eligible doctor?”

“No.” He met Spock’s eyes. “I prefer my men a little less fame orientated.”

Spock felt himself blush despite his rigid training. This party was highlighting all his flaws. Perhaps his father was right not to bring him.

“Say… I was thinking… I could probably stand to face the crowds if I had a little company.” He extended a hand towards Spock. “Would you care to dance?”

Spock stared at the proffered limb mutely before his own reached out to take it, almost without any conscious thought. He found himself being led back towards the ballroom and his heart beat faster.

He was going to join a party for the first time. Hand in hand with an attractive man. And his companion _was_ attractive he realised. Perhaps not in the conventional chiselled-good-looks way, but in the far more important warm-hearted way. The human glanced back at him now with a soft smile that prompted Spock to duck his eyes.

It was remarkable how safe Spock felt though. He was hardly aware of the raucous crowds milling about around them. There was himself and his blue-eyed guide leading him through. The man seemed to exude an aura of savoir-faire and when he positioned them to dance, Spock allowed the intimacy.

Everything afterwards seemed to pass in a bubble universe for Spock. They spoke of everything and nothing. Things Spock had always believed too trivial to mention became points of interest to his companion who listened intently to his talk of his mother, and how his siblings had each received specialised tuition fit for their species while their father never seemed to know what to teach Spock.

Consequently he had received an eclectic education that was always too limited for his curiosity and thus he had taught himself a great deal more. Hence his choice of hiding place.

“You should join the Academy,” his dance partner suggested. “A man of your intellect could go far.”

“I cannot. My father would not allow it.”

The human huffed.

“Do you always do what your father tells you?”

“Yes,” Spock answered honestly. “Until I find a mate, and thus my own family, he controls me. And I shall never find a mate.”

Spock felt the weight of that statement like never before. It was a fact he’d thought he’d long since accepted and yet now…

“Why not?” his companion demanded, seeming honestly confused.

“I am neither one thing nor the other,” Spock recited. “Thus belong to neither world.”

The human stared intently at him.

“You’re unique. And do you want to know a secret?” He leant in close, close enough that Spock could feel his breath along his pointy ear. “Everyone is.”

Spock felt a shiver and turned his head, flustered at the intense warmth that was suddenly flooding his body. His eye caught the familiar figures of his father and siblings and for a second he tensed as he feared being discovered.

Then he realised with alarm that his family were leaving.

He turned to face the concerned gaze of his dance partner and with a sudden jerk pulled himself free.

“I must leave,” he said, not waiting for a response before turning and heading for the exit himself. It was vital that he escape now or else he risked his father getting home to find him gone.

“Wait, ah’m sorry, ah didn’t mean to offend yer.”

The distressed voice made Spock turn back briefly and his gaze softened.

“You have given no offence. In fact you have given me the most remarkable evening I have ever known. Yet it must end now. I am sorry.”

The man reached out a hand and Spock caught it briskly, intending to release it back but unable immediately to let go. Instead he brought it to his cheek and rested his own hand against it. However as the human shifted his grip further Spock recalled his urgency and pulled back.

One of his shimmering extensions pulled free as the man instinctively tried to catch at him but then Spock was moving away. He noted a uniformed man of admiral rank moving to intercept and increased his pace.

It was only when he reached the doorway that he allowed himself a final glance back.

The admiral had taken hold of his blue-eyed companion and was all but dragging him away towards the other side of the room where the band were still playing on stage. Spock caught his eyes once more and offered an apologetic look before hurrying through the doorway and rushing for home.


	4. Your Heart

The next day dawned far too soon for Spock. He opened his eyes at 0600 but then remained still, his thoughts tumbling over the figure from the night before. There had been something about the man which intrigued Spock, then and now. It was as if he had understood Spock utterly, without any need of words.

And Spock had trusted him completely, despite knowing nothing about him. Not even his name!

He sighed and then frowned as he realised no-one was shouting for him. Apparently this morning had come too soon for even Sybok.

Still, Spock rose and began his chores. The familiar routine helped sooth his hurting heart. And it _did_ hurt he realised. It was as if he had lost something precious and he recalled vividly the days after his mother had died. How lost and lonely he’d felt then.

He stepped into Sybok’s room with his tea to find his brother knelt on his meditation mat focused on his candle.

“Good morning Sybok.”

“That is inaccurate. What is ‘good’ about this morning? The doctor paid us no mind last night so all I have to show this morning is an unfocused mind.”

“There will be other opportunities,” Spock suggested.

Sybok cast him a scathing look.

“Such optimism is foolish.”

Spock felt the truth of the words like a dagger in his guts. What other opportunities were there likely to be for him? He would almost certainly never see his dance partner again. Never be listened to with such rapt attention and focus. As if he _mattered_.

Indeed, even now Sybok was unaware Spock was still stood in his room.

Spock did not sigh but it was with an effort.

He continued along to Michael’s room and entered quietly. Typically she was still cocooned in her bedding and he was grateful there was no pressing need to wake her today. Still he spoke as usual.

“Good morning Michael. I have brought your tea.”

“Urgh. Are you determined to make my life miserable?” she groused. “Do you know how late to bed we were? And the man didn’t even have the decency to notice me! So busy with his _boy-toy_.”

“Ah.” So the doctor was more interested in his own gender. That must have been disappointing for his sister. “I am sure if the doctor had been interested in women, he would have looked favourably on you.”

Michael flung back her sheet and glared.

“What would _you_ know about it? You wouldn’t know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling!”

Spock recalled the intensity of those blue eyes, the warmth of his companion’s breath against his ear, the pleasant flutter that had run through him… then the abrupt departure he’d made. His heart sunk. Michael was correct. Even if the man had been interested, even if Spock could hope to see him again, he’d hardly be so receptive after such a reaction.

“Why are you still here?” Michael demanded, hauling the blankets back over her head. “Leave me to my misery!”

Spock did sigh this time but left his sister in peace.

His steps led him automatically along to his father’s room where he hesitated before knocking.

“Come in.”

Spock moved into the dim room and followed the familiar route to his father’s desk.

Unlike his children, Sarek was already up and had begun his day. Spock said nothing to him but placed the teacup in its accustomed place and turned to go.

“Stay,” he was instructed briskly.

Spock stopped and felt a tendril of worry. Did his father know he’d gone out? If so then it was likely he was going to face additional chores to remind him of his place.

It took a second for him to realise the thought did not concern him. As his father finished his writing, Spock recognised that the man no longer had the same control over him. Having loved and lost was worse than any punishment his father might inflict.

He started as he realised he’d actually experienced love.

He was in love.

Love with someone he’d met once… and would never see again.

The pain struck him anew and he almost didn’t notice his father turn to face him.

“You did well yesterday.”

Spock blinked in confusion.

“The house is in an acceptable condition to entertain guests. It is unfortunate your siblings did not perform better themselves.”

“I am sure Sybok and Michael did as well as they were able.”

“Perhaps,” Sarek allowed before continuing his theme. “Given the lack of any guests being likely following the party, as well as your siblings need to rest today, you may have the day to yourself.”

Spock stared at him, unsure if it was appropriate to thank him and not being sure he currently wanted to. Given his emotional state he rather thought being lost in work would help.

“That is all,” Sarek dismissed him.

Spock retreated to the hallway and then hesitated. It had been so long since he had legitimately nothing to do that he literally didn’t know how to fill his time. Instinctively his feet led him towards the kitchen but already his mind was sinking into a despair.

How would he cope with this new heart ache? Knowing how good one person could make him feel with just a look? How could he endure day after day of being dismissed as worthless? What he wouldn’t give for another moment in the sunshine of that smile. Another second to rest in the gentleness of that gaze.

The doorchime interrupted his thoughts but didn’t distract him. It would be someone for the ambassador.

“Hi.”

Spock stared dumbly at the human, unable to believe the blue-eyed man he’d danced with, who he’d seemingly fallen in love with, could be stood on his doorstep.

“What are you doing here?”

The realisation suddenly struck Spock. He must be here to see his father. Or possibly one of his siblings. He couldn’t possibly be here to see _him_.

“I came to return this.”

Spock looked at the pro-offered item. A sleek twist of hair was being held towards him.

“How did you know…?” Spock swallowed hard, trying not to hope but unable to stop his heart beginning to race.

“Jim said it belonged to you.”

“You know Jim?”

The man nodded and then extended his free hand in greeting.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself. Leonard McCoy. Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

Spock gripped the man’s hand automatically.

“Spock,” he replied faintly.

The human grinned at him and Spock abruptly realised they were still holding hands.

He didn’t let go though.

“So… I wondered if you wanted to go out with me somewhere? Get a drink or something?”

There was something almost shy about the human today and Spock realised the man was afraid he’d say no. Not surprising after his abrupt departure last night.

He lowered his eyes to their joined hands and then stepped outside to join the doctor.

“As it happens, my father has given me some free time today.”

“Is that so?”

Spock nodded.

“I was wondering how best to spend it.”

McCoy gave his hand a slight tug and set them walking together.

“I got a few ideas,” he drawled.

As Spock allowed himself to be led away from the house that usually confined him he felt a surge of exhilaration. Everything would be different now. Already he knew he would not be going back the same man as he was yesterday. And he would never give up this burgeoning new relationship.

Leonard looked across to him and smiled lovingly.

Dreams could come true, Spock realised. And the reality was better than he could ever have dared to dream.


	5. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events from McCoy's p.o.v.

Doctor McCoy’s camouflage had served him well for about an hour but then it had failed him. Everyone had assumed the famous doctor would be wearing a Starfleet medical uniform so by turning up in comfortable civvies he’d avoided the crowds for a while. However, the captains, commanders and admirals who knew him by sight soon messed up that disguise.

It wasn’t particularly that Leonard was antisocial – he enjoyed a genial gathering as much as the next man – but what he didn’t like was to be the centre of so much attention. Especially so much romantic attention.

The last thing he wanted following his rather bitter divorce was to get himself entangled in another emotional relationship. No, he came to San Francisco intent on focusing on his career. He just had to survive this evening first.

He wasn’t too proud to admit that he was now resorting to hiding. Apart from the obligatory speech later no-one needed him to have a good time. And he’d done his bit already – showing his face, greeting the dignitaries, dancing with the hostess. If he could just avoid the husband hunting crowds…

“Sorry.” He hesitated in the doorway to the room he’d just opened. “Didn’t know this hiding place was taken.”

The person in the room spun to look at him and McCoy stopped breathing. The figure _glittered_ as he turned. He was dressed up for a ballroom… yet he was alone here in a deserted library.

Leonard sensed a shyness and wondered if the man’s family had dragged him to attend this prestigious assembly. A glance showed a set of pointed ears peeking out from the flowing locks and Leonard wondered again. Vulcans didn’t typically avoid their social commitments.

He met a pair of inquisitive dark eyes with his own curious gaze.

“There is plenty of room,” the Vulcan offered. “You are welcome to join me.”

The hesitance in the soft voice confirmed Leonard’s guess of shyness and he felt a fascination with the unusual occurrence of emotion in a Vulcan.

“Well thank ye,” he drawled before wandering closer in. The other man was watching him with an intensity that made him blush slightly and he was glad the room wasn’t well lit.

“If it is not too personal a question,” the Vulcan hesitated. “Where are you from? I am aware that many people have come to tonight’s event yet I do not recognise your accent.”

The open curiosity caught McCoy off guard. While most people hadn’t identified him straight away, by this point of the evening word had spread about his identity. And even before then his accent had clued people in.

He was strangely pleased with the fact his present company didn’t know him from the next guest and decided to keep it that way.

“I’m… ah… from the Southern states,” he replied before switching the question back. “You from Vulcan?”

“I was in fact born here. My father is Vulcan, my mother was human.”

The past tense didn’t pass unnoticed.

“Was?”

A glimmer of sadness washed through those expressive dark eyes. Human eyes, Leonard noted.

“She died when I was young,” the quiet voice answered.

McCoy recalled the formal medical training for informing families following the loss of a patient and responded instinctively.

“I grieve with thee.”

Those dark eyes flashed with surprise and then a look of gratitude flowed over his features.

“Thank you.”

It sounded very much to Leonard as if it was the first time anyone had ever shown this man sympathy and his heart panged. Did everyone just see the pointy ears and assume he had no feelings? Had no one ever even asked about him? Did they interpret his shyness for aloofness?

He glanced over his companion again and an unwanted thought occurred to him.

“You aren’t one of the mob trying to catch the ‘eligible doctor’ then?” He aimed his tone at teasing but was deeply curious to hear the answer. A part of him desperately wanted this one individual to not care about his title.

“I am not.” The Vulcan replied promptly. “To my mind it did not seem logical to assume a man reputedly coming from a divorce would be immediately looking for a new partner.”

“Mine neither,” McCoy agreed with a wry grin.

“And yourself?” the man returned the question, seeming strangely nervous. “You are not seeking to catch the eligible doctor?”

“No. I prefer my men a little less fame orientated.”

He met that honest gaze with his own clear look and thought he detected a flush of colour on those high cheekbones. A reckless surge of confidence flooded through him.

“Say, I was thinking, I could probably stand to face the crowds if I had a little company.” He extended a hand. “Would you care to dance?”

There was a second where neither moved and Leonard thought he’d misjudged everything horribly. Then a warm hand laid itself in his.

With a smile of disbelief he tugged the man after him and headed back towards the ballroom. He kept glancing back, to see if he was real, and found to his surprise that the Vulcan looked even more amazing in the brighter lights.

The colours in his jacket morphed and flowed as the lighting changed. Those highlights in his hair positively glowed. And there was a light deep in those dark eyes that threatened to burst into flame.

Leonard couldn’t believe his luck in finding such an individual but, when the man allowed him to hold him close for a dance, he knew he could die happy again.

His fascination only grew as he quizzed him quietly.

He asked of his human mother and found the man had inherited a well of deep emotions. Then he spoke of his favoured brother and sister with such understanding, despite relating how they received all the benefits he’d have enjoyed, that Leonard’s last resistance melted. How could someone so kind have come from such a neglected situation?

The talk of his father made Leonard hurt though.

His own father had always shared everything with Leonard, and he found it hard to comprehend how a man could have a child but not interact with him. However his companion seemed convinced that the restrictions imposed were for his own good.

“You should join the Academy,” McCoy eventually suggested, unable to listen more to how held back this gifted man was. “A man of your intellect could go far.”

“I cannot. My father would not allow it.”

The reply was hardly unexpected given their previous conversation but McCoy was determined.

“Do you always do what your father tells you?”

“Yes,” came the immediate answer. “Until I find a mate, and thus my own family, he controls me. And I shall never find a mate.”

The certainty of the statement shocked Leonard. Could he really not see how desirable he was?

“Why not?” he demanded.

“I am neither one thing nor the other. Thus belong to neither world.”

That reeked of a catechism and Leonard stared hard to make sure he was being taken seriously before replying.

“You’re unique. And do you want to know a secret?” He leant in close, close enough so that he could whisper directly into that pointy ear. “Everyone is.”

He hoped his words would have an effect but not _this_ one.

The Vulcan pulled away from his arms.

“I must leave.”

McCoy panicked. He’d screwed up and not only ruined his evening but his companion’s as well. The last thing he wanted was the man running home and giving up on the possibility of finding something better out here with other people.

“Wait, ah’m sorry, ah didn’t mean to offend yer.” His distress thickened his accent.

To his relief, his dance partner turned back to him but it was with a sad smile.

“You have given no offence. In fact you have given me the most remarkable evening I have ever known. Yet it must end now. I am sorry.”

Leonard reached instinctively for him, his throat too tight suddenly to talk. His heart fluttered as his hand was caught and pressed to a warm cheek. Swallowing hard, he risked sliding his hand further, hoping to pull the man’s head closer…

But the Vulcan shifted briskly and slid away from him again leaving McCoy gripping nothing but a shimmering hair extension.

The few seconds it took him to recover his wits and follow were moments too long. His companion had a long stride and, before Leonard could break into a run after him, an admiral had caught him by the arm.

“Time for your speech Doctor McCoy. And it’s no use trying to duck out of it. We were warned about that tactic.”

The man’s amused laugh drowned out Leonard’s protest. He caught one final glimpse of his Vulcan looking back towards him before the man disappeared from the room and McCoy found himself propelled onto the stage.

For a seeming age he stood staring blankly at the expectant crowd before his brain finally prompted him to drag out his speech.

First thing tomorrow, he was going to track down that Vulcan.

Even if he had to go door to door to do it.

ƆC

“Somebody’s gotta know who the hell he was!”

Doctor McCoy was aware that he wasn’t making a very good impression for his first day on campus but frankly he didn’t care.

“As I’ve said,” the receptionist replied. “A general invite was extended. It could have been anyone from San Francisco.”

“An’ how many Vulcans do you have round here?”

“The embassy is based here. Therefore, quite a few.”

Her harassed tone finally crept into his consciousness and he dialled down his volume.

“Can’t someone here run DNA or something?”

Her arched brows told him what she thought of that suggestion and he didn’t blame her. It was hardly ethical use of the facilities.

Fortunately they were interrupted by a confident voice cutting in.

“Can I be of service?”

Leonard swivelled to eye the newcomer. A cherubic faced cadet who clearly had more of a devilish streak if his smile was to be believed.

“Unless you know who this belongs to…” Leonard waved his only clue at the man. “Then ‘no’.”

But the cadet’s eye was now fixated on the hair extension and his diplomatic smile was gone.

“Where did you get that?”

“From my dance partner last night.” Leonard looked at him again more carefully. “Why? _Do_ you know who it belongs to?”

“That depends.” The man eyed him suspiciously. “Why do you want to know?”

The defensiveness of the answer caught McCoy off guard and he replied honestly.

“Because I want to ask him out.”

A huge grin split the cadet’s face wide.

“Then you’re in luck. Spock so happens to be a friend of mine. I can take you to his place.”

He gestured for Leonard to follow him and set off at a brisk pace.

“Spock? His name’s Spock?”

His guide frowned at him.

“You want to ask him out but you don’t even know his name?”

“I don’t know _your_ name yet I’m following you across San Francisco.”

“Good point. Kirk, Jim Kirk.” He extended a hand.

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

Kirk stopped walking abruptly.

“You’re Doctor McCoy?” He laughed delightedly. “That’s perfect!”

Leonard eyed him warily.

“What’s perfect about it?”

“Did Spock mention his father to you? The ambassador?”

Leonard couldn’t resist an eyeroll.

“Yeah. Sounded like quite the control freak.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed, “but he could hardly deny his children a good match. And Doctor, you’re a good match.”

McCoy blinked at that statement. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard it but it was the first time he’d heard it as a good thing.

“This is it,” Jim announced. “I’ll let you make your own announcement.”

And with his devilish grin back in place, Jim wandered back towards the campus.

McCoy stared at the imposing building and then gathered his courage. Damned if he was going to stand around out here while that gentle man was being harangued in his own home.

Still, he felt awfully nervous as he waited at the door and wondered what on earth he could possibly say to the Vulcan ambassador. Then it opened to a most welcome sight.

“Hi.” Leonard was pleased with his casual tone and bounced on his toes at the dumbfounded look on Spock’s face.

“What are you doing here?”

As greetings went it wasn’t what Leonard would have hoped for, but the words were more than made up for by the hopeful look in the Vulcan’s eyes.

“I came to return this.”

Leonard held up the sleek twist of hair that he’d been wrapping round his fingers since last night. And watched Spock’s eyes fix upon it.

“How did you know…?”

“Jim said it belonged to you.”

“You know Jim?”

McCoy nodded, not really wanting to get distracted by minutiae at this point. Instead he extended a hand.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself. Leonard McCoy. Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

The Vulcan’s warm hand gripped his instinctually as he continued to stare in amazement.

“Spock,” he replied faintly.

Leonard felt his worry begin to drift away as he realised Spock was looking at him as if he were a mirage and hadn’t yet let go of his hand. He grinned.

“So… I wondered if you wanted to go out with me somewhere? Get a drink or something?”

Leonard’s breath caught briefly as Spock lowered his eyes and he braced himself for an apology. Then the Vulcan stepped towards him, holding his hand slightly tighter.

“As it happens, my father has given me some free time today.”

“Is that so?”

Spock nodded before adding, “I was wondering how best to spend it.”

McCoy gave his hand a slight tug and set them walking together.

“I got a few ideas,” he drawled.

Already his mind was whirling with possibilities. Not just for this afternoon but for the future. _Their_ future if Spock wanted it.

Leonard looked across to him and smiled lovingly.

He may not have come to San Francisco to find love but it seemed to have been here waiting for him anyway.


End file.
